The Legend of Zelda: Link to the ages
by BrooklynRed
Summary: Link was put to sleep after being told that when Ganondolf next arose he would awake. 5,000 years ago he awakes to find that the world isn't as he reambered it...
1. Yikes!

The scientists slowly walked into the remains of the ancient temple, set deep into the hillside of rural Japan. It had been found only days ago by two boys, exploring in the hills who had stumbled upon it's well concealed entrance, it had taken two days with a punmatic drill to get through the huge stone that had guarded the entrance, but it was well worth it.

The explosive had just gone off, blasting away the last of the entrance and revealing the butifully carved gold symbol above the doorway, it showed three golden triangles on top of each other, two at the bottom one at the top. It was well known symbol in academic circles, it was known as the symbol of an ancient Japanese civilisation that had been lost in the depths of history.

Indeed the civilisation had only just been discovered, it was an incredible find really, a civilisation over 7,000 years old, the oldest ever found. And until 2 years ago it had been hidden from everyone, 2 years ago the first of these great temples had been found, and the secrets of this ancient civilisation had been uncovered.

The civilisation had called here lands Hyrule, there ruler was unknown but his daughter was called Zelda. They also had a legend that featured a boy called Link that they called the Hero of Time. Nothing more was known about them than that-that was all that had been translated from the first temple, but the temple was vast and the scientists that could read there language few, ad so only part of the first chamber had been found.

The first scientist swung his torch round the ruins and gasped, the chamber was huge, gold sparkled from everywhere, huge stain glass windows depicting the Hero of Time where on the walls. The Temple had originally been built as a huge dome but had been buried somehow many years ago.

A statue stood at one end, an incredibly realistic carving of a boy, the Hero of Time. The torchlight made it look almost real, the tones of the painting where incredible, they looked like real, pale flesh, the boys hair, made out of horsehair-must be- moved in the gentle wind. In the cool confines of the temple the statues clothes hadn't rotted away. Then the scientists torch beam passed something that glinted.

It was a sword, a long butiul blade with a blue handle and a sharp edge that looked like it would through stone-indeed it had, for the blade was set into the crypts floor. "Incredible." Breathed the scientist taking steps forward, leaving footmarks in dust that covered the marble on the floor. The reached the sword and marvelled at the incredible artwork and lines that covered the sword. The reached out to touch it and it was then that the shouting started.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" The scientist looked up and saw the statue, no it wasn't a statue, it was alive, a boy, but that's impossible, after 7,000 years…. The scientist collapsed, fainting as the boy reached the sword, in one swift movement pulled it out of the stone and kept running. He would not let Ganondolf get it!

The boy kept on running, out through the entrance, past stunned workers, delighting in the smell of the air and the strain of his muscles after 7,000 years in a vault. Someone shouted behind him but he didn't understand what they where saying and so he continued running through the forest that had once been his home.


	2. A Blowpipe?

Link only stopped running once he was sure that Ganons forces had stopped casing him, it had taken a long time, the labourers and chased after him long and hard and several times had come close to catching him, but he was young and fit and they where not. So he had escaped past them and into the deep forest.

Above him a strange type of bird buzzed, a creature of Ganon he was sure, trying to find him. But it couldn't see him through the trees. Several things where praying on his mind as he wandered, he knew where he was, Hyrule, unless someone had moved the actual temple and that was impossible. But the last time he'd left the temple there had been no wood, there had been the town, this just didn't seem right.

How long had he been asleep, it was impossible to say, 100 years, 200? It had to be more that because a forest didn't just spring up like this all of a sudden it takes many hundreds of years, and this didn't feel like a new forest either, it felt old very old. 600 years?

And what had happened to the town? It was gone, maybe buried by some disaster, who knows? In the distance there was the sound of something, he didn't know what, it was a loud continuous voom. Link kept moving towards it though because behind him where Ganons forces and who knew what lay in the depths of the forest.

Suddenly the forest just stop, without warning there was a sudden chasm; hundreds of feet across, where something had hacked it's way through the mountain. He could see where the noise came from though, hundreds of feet below ran strange animals on some sort of road. What type he couldn't say.

They where all different shapes and sizes and different colours as well, and there where hundreds of them, as far as the eye could see. Link suddenly realised how exposed he was on this cliff, that a single push would send him tumbling over the edge.

He backed off from the edge listening to the sounds and contemplating his next move, it was evident that he couldn't go any further in this direction, and Ganons forces would still be combing the woods to the south, west and east. That left him the option of staying here or trying to slip through the net or waiting here.

Even as he made his decision a sudden buzzing filled his ears, coming from above. Looking up he could see a strange metal bird with people inside it tilting itself towards him, preparing to attack. Pulling out his sword and shield Link moved to a slightly better defensive position to receive the creatures charge, moving next to a large rock that would shield his right flank.

A man as leaning out of the birds open flank, balancing on one of it's long legs and keeping himself from falling by a harness that emanated from somewhere further inside the thing. He was holding a long funny shaped black stick in both hands, his eye on what looked to be a metal telescope fastened to the top. The stick was hollow link noticed-a blowpipe? But blowpipes would fall short from this distance and anyway they couldn't penetrate his shield, nevertheless Link raised the shield higher to protect his neck.

There was a slight bang a coil of smoke emanated from the stick, then suddenly something crashed into links thigh, knocking him backwards, Link looked down, a dart was embedded in his leg, he knocked it out with a clean swipe of his hand, a thin trail of blood slowly dripped from the small puncture.

Suddenly Link felt tried, so very tired, the dart had, had, done something to him, but he couldn't remember just what. It didn't seem very important anyway, what was more important was dropping the terrible weight that the shield had suddenly become and finding somewhere nice to rest. Here would be quite nice in fact.

Link collapsed.


	3. Waking Up

Lights lashing….lifted….blackness coming again….

White room….feeling of mask clamped over face….can't breath….CAN'T BREATH….struggle…an exclamation….pinprick…..blackness once more…

O0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Link lay upon a white bed in the west (Containment) wing of Tokyo General Hospital . He had been stripped down to just a pair of shorts and was surround by machines, measuring his heart-rate, blood pressure, everything.

He opened an eye and then closed it again as blinding light poured in, his head throbbed, every noise seemed to be amplified a thousand times, driving him mad. He could hear voice though, on the edge of his hearing, to the left, somewhere to the left.

"You mist be joking, come on, are you seriously suggesting that this kid is 5,000 years old and a different species? It's impossible!" The voices was deep, deep meant big usually, but what the hell was he saying? They where speaking in some strange language, nothing like Hyrulian at all.

"All I'm saying is what the evidence tells us-The radio Carbon dating on his clothes, and his ears are pointed, there some other abnormalities as well. His blood pressure and heart rate is higher than normal." This voice was female and evoked images of Zelda in Links mind.

"That could be down to stress, and we haven't tested him have we? We haven't RCDed him have we. He's just some mad trekkie messing around."

"And how do you explain that thing on his hand then? That isn't a tattoo, that's natural. And his ears haven't been altered by plastic surgery-we checked. But if that doesn't convince why don't we just test him?"

"Test him? How?"

"We take a lock of his hair-we just chop it off and test that. That'll tell us how old he is-or how old those actual hairs are." Footsteps came towards Link, and he felt a heavy hand pull his long fair, hair back-he groaned.

"shouldn't he be awake by now?"

"We have no idea how the drugs will affect his metabolism. We've never tested some like his before. We shouldn't have shot him."

"He had a sword! What else could we do?"

"Point taken." The footsteps retreated again, back towards the other side of the room. Link heard a door open and then slam close. Why was he so tired? He attempted a word, mouthing his mouth but his voice refused to say anything remotely legible, by any standards.

Using all his energy Link levered his eyelids open, squinting in the bright light and seeing nothing but white. Strange. Then Link realised what he was looking at, the ceiling of wherever he was painted white, so where the walls. He lets his head roll to the side and saw a grey box with green writing scrolling over a class screen, it was humming slightly. Black leads led from it towards him, letting his eyes follow them Link realised that they where connected him by some sort of suckers.

Alarmed he let out a cry and tried to brush the wires off, but they where stuck on hard. Grabbing one he pulled on it and only succeeded in pulling the wire out of the sucker-not the sucker off. Still without anything to feed into the sucker the creature, and the box had to be some sort of creature, it couldn't harm him. Link proceeded to tear off the rests of the wires. Now he just needed to finish the thing off.

He reached for his sword, it wasn't there, it wasn't anywhere. With a start he realised that none of his stuff was hear, his clothes where gone, as was his sword, shield, gauntlets, Zelda's stone, everything. All he had was a pair of these itchy short trousers on, other than that he was naked. Where was he?

He edged away from the creature only to find there was another one next to him, there where 3 of them, clustered around the bed. Link pulled himself up so that he was sitting upright and finally got a good look at the room, it was painted completely white-even the bad was white, other than the creatures and a door that led to somewhere. But to had to lead to somewhere, so it was here that Link wandered to next.

The darts poison was wearing off now and he walk was far stronger that it would have been mere minutes before, he was also aware that he was hungry-so he had three priorities- food, escape and the retrieval of his gear. All those aims could only be solved by getting through the door ahead.

It was wooden, and sounded hollow where link tapped it gently. The handle and lock where metal and strong, but Link didn't plan on going through the lock, he was confident that the door would fold when kicked.

Stepping back he gave the door a kick, the wooden panel crumpled and paint fluttered down from above. Another kick and there was a hole in the door, a third and there was a hole on the other side. At this point Link charged the door with his shoulder.

It gave surprisingly little resistance to him and he fell right through into the middle of a corridor in a cloud of dust and debris. He slid over the lino flooring and finally ended up 2 or 3 yards away from where the shattered door was. A nurse who had been delivering food to the other patients took one look at him and ran, leaving her trolley behind her, terrified by the half naked boy that had just burst through a door in front of her.

Everything here was clean, link decided, too clean. The reek of anti-bacterial spray and the lack of odours assailed his nostrils, worse than any farm. A little groggily Link climbed to his feet and made his way down the corridor, glaring at every door, expecting a horde of men to come out and attack at any moment.

He stopped once he reached the trolley though and lifted the lid, the smell of warm soup drifted up from and Link eagerly dripped his head into the food, having no spoon or bowl. Every so often he had to pause for breath but soon he had eaten his fill. His face was stained with the orange liquid, his hair coated with it, his body was dirty from breaking through the door.

Link heard voices echoing up corridor, the same two voices that he had heard earlier on they where discussing something again. He had to hide somewhere. He pulled at the nearest door, it opened revealing another white room, this time with a window. He nipped inside quickly and busied himself working on the latch that held the window in place. He was on the ground floor and so could just jump out-if he could open the damn thing.

Meanwhile the voices kept drawing closer. "I can't believe the result, I really can't! Surely they can't be true!"

"RCD doesn't lie, I've got the press conference arranged for later today. If we can just get the kid cleaned up we can present him then. We'll be the envy of the scientific world."

"I can smell a nobel prize, I really can…what the." They'd found the mess he'd made then, the window still wasn't going to open though. It needed a key. Time for plan B.

"The cheeky little…he broke through the door!"

"And helped himself to the soup as well from the looks of things." Link drew back his fist, this was going to hurt.

The two scientists where interrupted from there exclamations by the smash of glass from a nearby room. They hauled open the door quickly-knocking over the soup trolley, and rushed inside. Just inside to see two feet disappear over the other side of the window.

They rushed to the window to watch in astonishment, like most others in the hospital, the soup stained boy disappear behind some wood and make off towards central Toyko.

The male doctor, Doctor Yakmoto, looked at his partner Doctor Hirosma, "get everyone on it, the police everyone. I want that boy found."

"And the press conference?"

"It goes ahead as planned, we still have all the other evidence don't we? The clothes, the sword, the photos, the RCD results, we'll just say the boys resting. Besides, how hard can it be to find a grubby, half naked boy in Tokyo . I doubt he'll get out of the ground."


	4. Not again

**Bit of an intermediate chapter this-I wrote it while attempting to complete my essay on Othello and so it's a bit shorter than normal. Still it does it's purpose. **

**Thanks for all those who reviewed, keep it going. I don't mind flames, as long as there constructive. If anyone's got any better suggestions for a summery, please send em in-I stink at summaries and could use some help. How I've probably started to bore you so back to the story….and my essay. **

Link was hidden a small patch of trees in the hospital ground, staring at the road beyond the high fence that had so far kept him in. It wasn't that he doubted he could climb the fence-it was old and mainly for show, and besides he could climb a tree and jump over, that was holding him back. It was what he would do once he got out.

Beyond the fence was a pavement, and beyond the pavement a road, and beyond that a forest of tall buildings. On the road ran strange creatures carrying people inside them. They where coated in metal and they where, Link presumed, the futures version of a horse. On the pavement that ran by the fence hordes of people walked and it was them that Link was most worried about.

They where all perfectly dressed, mainly in dark outfits with trousers and ties. Even the ones that seemed to be dressed more casually where immaculately groomed, he would stick out like a sore thumb if he ventured out there. He would imminently be apprehended and taken back to the hospital.

He toyed with the idea of attacking someone and taking there clothes, but he was not drawn to that. The people here weren't allies of Ganon and there would still be the matter of his soup splattered face to account for-and someone wandering around with no clothes on trying to find him.

There was a clothes shop on the other side of the road, and Link thought about running in there and stealing some clothes, them finding somewhere to hide and change. He could probably pick most of the soup of his face as well, as for his hair…if he could steal a hat.

Just then the sound of dogs barking and a harsh kneeling sound came to Links ears. Glancing behind him he could see flashing blue lights and men with dogs following a scent-his scent. They where going to find him.

That made Links decision easy. He leapt over the fence and raced across the highway, causing cars to skid to a stop and pedestrians to turn in amazement at the sceptical. He was almost hit twice, but narrowly escaped and carried on running towards a narrow ally next to the clothes shop, pausing only to seize some clothes for himself.

But the ally was blind and ended in the shops backyard, where the owner angrily ran out towards link, yelling and shouting in his barbaric tongue. Link turned to run back towards the road, there must be somewhere he could hide, must be.

But the way past was blocked by men armed with the long metal pipes and Link didn't even bother trying to fight this time, knowing how it would end. He gave himself up, letting them wrap chains around his hands and haul him back to the large building.


	5. Communication

**He doesn't, to him the hospital is just a building. However I'm narrating this in the 3rd person so I can give you a few more details. Thanks for the reviews by the way, keep em coming. Oh and just to note the words in italics are Hyrulian.**

Link was guarded now, guarded by two large, tough looking guards that stood outside the cast iron door of his cell-because that's what he thought of his room, a cell a prison cell that was impossible to escape from.

He estimated that it'd been a day since he awoke but he couldn't be certain of that at all. It could have been merely hours since he had arrived-time seemed to pass so slowly here. Since being recaptured he had been washed and fed, giving no resistance to either. And now a man was sitting in a chair beside him, speaking to him in what seemed to be a myriad of different languages-Link understood none of them.

The man was Professor Hawkins of Harvard university, he was a slim, lithe man with a long beard and half moon spectacles. He could speak almost 100 languages and was now trying to converse with Link in anyone of them, so far with no results.

"Any progress?" Dr Yakmoto joined Dr Hirosma who was watching through a one way window.

"No, we've just finished trying some dialect of Ancient Japanese from about 2,000 years ago. Still no success. Somehow I don't think the boy knows anything that the professor speaks."

"That could actually be useful."

"Why? Oh, I understand, it adds to your evidence that he's from 5,000 years ago if he can't speak a modern language."

"Precisely. However I think that we could try another method, they say sign language is universal."

"They do?" Dr Hirosma asked, but her superior had gone and was already entering the room.

"Thank you Professor, your help has been much appreciated, however I think we should try a different tack." Yakamoto said, smiling at the old man, "where going to try basic sign language."

"Most glad to be of service with such a fascinating discovery." The professor said, rising to his feet and shaking the Doctors hand, "Pity I couldn't do more to aid you." He left the room.

Yakamoto smiled at Link who shrank back, afraid of this new person. He had though that the old man had been safe, but this man was young, strong and had a look of evil in his eye. "Now, kid," Yakamoto said, "Can you tell me your name." he pointed to himself and said "Doctor Yakamoto," to demonstrate.

Link smiled at him-he knew what the doctor was on about, finally the where onto something. He pointed to himself and said clearly. "_Link_." Which of course sound like nonsense to the Doctor but still the Doctor was overcome with a sense of awe. He'd just heard the first words of a language several thousands of years old. Presumably that was the boys name, though he got his tongue round it Yakamoto didn't know.

He pointed at the boy and made a attempt. "_'Lank_' He said pointing at Link, Link shook his head and smiled.

"_Link."_ He reiterated and this time the doctor got it just about right.

This is going to take an age, he thought, and I won't be able to get anymore than simple questions across, there had to be another way. Then he thought of another way. He had been told that there where scientists that could read the Hyrulian form of writing, or at least translate some of it. If the boy, Link, could write down stuff about himself then they could translate it and read it.

Shaking with excitement the doctor called for a pan and paper to be brought, and then trust it towards Link along with a tray to write on.

Link understood what to do imminently, if his captors could understand what he wrote then he could tell them they had to let him go, so he began to write. Simply at first so they could understand it, but then more complexly.

_My name is Link. I come from Hyrule. You must let me go so that I can go and find Zelda in the white temple and defeat Ganondolf, who is somewhere in this world. To do this you must give me back my clothes, triforce shard, sword and shield or we'll all die. I would only have woke up if Ganondolf was threatening. Please let me go._

He handed the paper over to Yakamoto who imminently carried it off to be translated.


	6. Translation

**Like hell he is, 4 chapters in 2 days, am I moving! This is another short linking chapter that I didn't have much time to write due to the rain. It's not easy being a farmer you know, we lost 2 sheep drowned! Anyway Keep reviewing.**

The Doctor had his press conference in half an hour and was checking that his suit was immaculate and tie perfectly straight. Convinced that the two object where perfect he left his room in the hospital and made his way towards the hospital library where Professor Austin, the Oxford professor of ancient languages and one of the few that could translate some Hyrulian was waiting.

Opening the large double doors Yakamoto strode in, making directly for a taped off section of the library. The long haired, well built Englishman waited. Hearing the doctors footstep the Professor turned, looked up and smiled, "Ah, Doctor Yakamoto," he said in perfect, clipped English, "Good to see you old boy."

"How far have you got?" Yakamoto spoke English poorly with a heavy Japanese accent.

"A way old boy, a way. It is a bit hard; you know to translate that much text in so short a time without any assistance. But I've given it my best shot."

"Show me." The professor led the doctor to his table which was piled with books and dictionaries, in the centre where two scraps of paper-one a photocopy of Links note and the other a piece of A4 paper covered in scribbles. "Ah, right, now," The professor settled into his seat, he was a well built man deep into his 50's and going slightly to fat. "Hyrulian is a difficult bugger to translate, make no mistake. It's a strange cross between Chinese, Ancient Japanese and is in a hieroglyphic form. Now this symbol," The man gestured to the first symbol on the page-a picture of a man. "Means 'My,' in other situations it mean 'I' as well but not in this one. That other one I think means Link, though I can't be sure, however it was on the pedestal on which we found him. I believe the first line reads: My name is Link-or something to that meaning."

The man continued moving onto to the next line, "Now it gets tricky. That symbol there means Hyrule, that one Zelda, and that Ganondolf, who seems to have been Hyrule's arch enemy. And the last one there means tri-force. No idea what the rest means that's linking them. Still if you give me some more time and some more experts then I'm sure we can decode some more, eh wot?"

The Doctor frowned and then picked up the paper, "So," he said, "It reads My name is Link, then a load of things that you can't read? Correct?"

"Yes, if you give me some more time, I'll be able to decode more, but it takes a jolly long time."

Yakamoto nodded at the doctor, "Carry on" and stalked off, he ahd a press conference to organise.


	7. Homo Hyrulis

**Whoo! It's stopped raining! And I've got a hangover, still I'll try to keep myself to my 1 chapter, 1 day rule…lets see how I go. Soory about the end being cut off-no idea why that happened.**

The room was full of photographers and Journalists when Yakamoto entered he waved to a few non-existent friends in the audience and smiled. There was a high platform at the rooms end with the Hospital Chairman, the Head of Tokyo University and his chief financer sitting behind. His seat was in the centre, in front of all the microphones.

A projector was projecting the name of the Hyrule Project onto a white board that stood behind the platform. The doctor made his way through the crush to that stage and sat, smiling at the audience that gently hushed. "Friends," he spoke into the cluster of microphones, "I expect your all here to see the latest progress reports from the Hyrule Project and you'll probably be planning write a small side column in your respective paper about what you find out today. However I think that by the end of this you'll be writing a front page story." This caused a murmur to go through the crowd.

"I called this press conference to present a find that not only sends repercussions through the historical world, but also through the rest of the scientific world. It is common knowledge that Homo Sapiens is the only surviving species of Human that still walks the earth and has been for at least 10,000 years. The evidence I present today not only challenges that view but destroys it totally."

"I could not believe it myself when I was shown the test on the boy we found in a ancient Hyrulian temple, however there is no doubt about the results. Ladies and gentlemen I present to you the most incredible scientific find of the last 100 years," Ever the showman Yakamoto paused for effect, "Homo Hyrulus." The projector behind him flared into life, showing pictures of Link. There was a gasp from the audience, and then a buzz of chatter as journalists rang there bosses, some ran out, eager to be the first too get this footage on air.

The doctor paused for the hubbub to calm down, "Indeed ladies and gentlemen I have not only found evidence of a new species of human, but I have also found a live specimen, a sediment specimen, a child of there species that live along side humans 5,000 years ago and still lives today!"

"I don't know if all Hyrulians where members of his species, but I do know some where. Indeed we are still discovering the differences between him and our species. I don't know there average life expectances, or how he is still alive 5,000 years after he was born but he is."

"There are several differences between him and our species, his ears and long, and pointed and provide better amplification of sounds, even if they are slightly more delicate. His blood pressure is higher, as is his heart rate, there are various other differences as well. However I won't say them all now because there is much to be done. Now, any questions?" It looked like a forest of hands had shot up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Link lay on the bed, he'd been here for ages, 3 days had passed since he was first captured and boredom was beginning to set in. They had given him paper on which to write and that's was all. Earlier they had been testing him for things but now they had just left him alone. It was almost a relief-some of those tests had been embarrassing.

Finally Doctor Yakamoto walked in, holding a piece of paper before him. On it someone had written, in poor Hyrulian, _Where is the white temple, how do you get there from the other temple? Please write down instructions. _Link looked up at the Doctor questioningly and then nodded; he turned the paper over to write down the instructions he saw there was more written, this had been roughly crossed out but the writing was clear. _Don't write down true instructions, he will only capture Zelda. Be awake tonight and ready to escape. P.A, D.N_ What could that mean? Link had no idea but the mention of escape made him trust the letter. He had a feeling that the crossings out had been deliberately faint, and so he wrote down false instructions and handed the paper to the Doctor.


	8. Freedom?

Midnight, and Link was awake. He'd had a kip during the evening and now he was wide awake and ready to get out of here. He pretended to be sleeping, a trick he'd used before and made his breathing deep. He rolled over to get a look at the door and then back to the window.

The little black box in the corner of the room gave him enough light to see by and with his Elvin eyes he watched the door. His ears pricked up, literally, as he heard noises outside. A key rattled in the lock and the then there was a click as the lock gave way. Hushed voices sounded from the other side,

"What about the Camera?"  
"Chris's feeding it a loop." Two figures in black crept into the room, one was large and well built a cap hugging his skull, the other tall, slim with Golden hair falling from under her cap. He knew her, she'd been one of the doctors when they where testing him. The big one held a bag in his right hand, some of the stuff in it clinked.

"Is he asleep?" Not even knowing the question Link climbed to his feet.

_"Are you here to rescue me?" _He demanded, _"Who are you?"_

"Well that answers that question," The fat one intoned to his partner, then he spoke to Link in fluent Hyrulian, "_I am Professor Ian Austin of Oxford University. Also known as the Sage of the Earth temple. And to answer your second question, yes we are here to rescue you."_ Link stared at the old man in amazement, that was the first Hyrulian he'd heard for days, years, thousands of years he corrected himself. He found it hard to believe that the ancient line of the sages was still going after all this time.

He looked at the other one, "_And whose this?"_

"_You'll find out in due time, now do you want to get out of here or not?"_ Link nodded and followed the two as they ran out of the door. Taking him to a small room to the side the Sage trust the bag towards him, _"take it, get dressed." _Inside where links old clothes, sword, shield, tri-force shard and everything else that had been taken from him.

Eagerly Link got changed, throwing away the old shorts that he had been force to wear and pulling on the green tights and tunic that he had worn on his adventures. He slung the shield and sword over his shoulder, put the necklace by which the tri-force hung from over his head and was ready to go.

He walked out of the room to find that his friends had changed too, they where no longer in the black outfits that they had been before and where in the same sorts of clothes that Link had seen many of the people in this place wear. They smile at him and whispered, _"Where going to pretend to be employees here, you just follow us and do as we say, pretend where taking you somewhere."_ Link nodded and followed them through the passages; they went down stairs and through narrow hallways, all painted white and smelling strange.

Finally they game to a set of large double doors and they excited them. A large black animal on wheels of the time Link had seen in the road before pulled up and the Sage opened up a door at it's back. Pulling Link inside he jumped in himself followed by the woman.

Link shivered, he was inside the belly of some strange creature. Beneath him the thing rumbled and growled, yet the others seemed relaxed and carefree. Someone pulled out a bottle of champagne and offered a glass to Link but the boy declined, too frightened by the noise, and the smells and the smoke, his hand clasped over the tri-force of courage.

Finally the awful creature stopped and a white face Link stumbled from it, supported any two other men, the journey had taken barley an hour though it had seemed to Link to have taken an age. It was still dark out and the thing had stopped outside a huge building, hundreds of stories high, nestled next to other equally large buildings.

The street was full of people, hundreds of them, despite the time of the night. Link was jostled and pushed as he followed his abductors towards the door of the building, wondering what would happen when he entered.


	9. Explinations

**Sorry that it's been so long since the update, thank the nice gentlemen of Sedgly Park RUFC for it-breaking your hand makes it almost impossible to type. Anywho, I'm back and so is Link. Thanks for all the reviews.**

The glass doors slid open without any visible means of propulsion. No one pulled them and Links abductors didn't even knock. They just slid silently open. Cautiously following them in Link kept a tight grip on his tri-force of courage. The doors opened onto a loud foyer and his abductors where making for some large metal doors on the right hand side.

Following them, the doors slid noiselessly open again, he found himself in a cramped metal cubical with a mirror stuck to one wall. The doors slid shut and the woman punched something into a panel next to the doors. There was a slight jerk and then a awful sensation of your stomach being left hundreds of meters below. Link rubbed it to check it was still there and then closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. The others seemed not to notice and carried on chatting away in there strange tongue.

Finally the awful ride stopped and Link eagerly stumbled out of the box only to be confronted with a even worse sight. They where in a plush room, with rich furnishings, a black box in one corner and 6 or 7 people milling around. But it was not this that filled Link with fear. Large windows showed the sky and, thousands of meters below, the ground. Link sat abruptly down feeling sick, remembering how tall the towers where, and how far it was to fall. He grasped the Tri-force of courage so tightly it bit into his palm, the pain providing some relief.

_"Quite a shock isn't it." _The golden haired woman was stood next to him, _"I was just like you when I first saw it. You get use to it though, don't worry your perfectly safe."_ She laughed and the laugh reminded him of something, as did the fair skin and blue eyes, something obvious, from a long time ago.

_"Who are you_" He demanded, she just laughed at him, that laugh, something from so long ago.

_"Why, Link, haven't you worked it out yet, then again you where never the quickest on the uptake where you. My farther always said you where quicker than you looked though." _She laughed again and it finally hit Link.

_"Zelda?"_

_"Took you long enough, didn't it. They woke me up years ago, exactly as planned. But when we came to the Wind temple you weren't there, where you. No one said anything about you being in the Earth Temple to me."_

_"It was a last minute change, Ganon knew the location of the Wind Temple but not of the…."_

_"So we started up a group to find your location. I could sense that you where still sleeping. We got university funding and everything, and then 10 years later that fool Yakamoto found you."_ Things started to make sense to Link, that's what this whole thing had been about. He motioned to the assembled people.

_"Who are they?"_

_"The sages, it's a long story and no one knows it better than Professor Austin, the sage of the Earth Temple._" She turned to the group, "Oi, Jimmy, it's time to fill Link in on what happened since he went to sleep. _Take a seat Link."_

Link took a seat on a sofa between Zelda and another gentleman as the old man sank into his couch. _"It's a long story Link, but I'll make it as simple as possible. After you slept the Kingdom of Hyrule continued onwards for several hundred years, however as with all things eventually it fell into barbarianism and ruin. The King was killed in a rebellion and the sages had to flee to all corners of the world. The location of the temples was lost and over the next 4,000 years the memory of Hyrule failed and then vanished."_

_"But the sages survived and kept in contact. My great, great ancestors fled to Britain, Chris here ancestors to China and so on, passing down the prayers and the instruments through time. For almost 200 generations the memory of Hyrule was passed down and we kept praying. However unfortunately for us several years ago I felt the presence of Ganon once more and it was decided to awake you and Zelda, we had no problem with Zelda but once we came to the Wind temple we found nothing there. And that's all there is to tell. I'll just introduce you to the other sages Link." _But Link had fallen asleep with shock at both the Professors stories and the days events. "Bested not to wake him, he's knackered the poor lad."


	10. Ganons ideas

**Okay, I'm back once more! Sorry for the delay. It's hard to know where to go from here.**

Link awoke in a strange bed, not that he was unused to such things, everything seemed strange now, but strange because it was nice and warm. He had created a little hollow of warmth and didn't want to leave it.

He was still wearing his clothes, evidently someone had just tucked him into bed and left him. He didn't want to leave the bed, he wanted to stay in the lovely warmth forever and ever. Then he looked out the window and saw the huge drop that lay below him. He leapt out of the bed with a yell and heard the pounding of feet from the other side of the door. "_Link, what is wrong." _Then Link rembered where he was a relaxed.

_"Nothing, nothings wrong."_ _He replied, "I just got a bit shocked by the view" _but now he wasn't shocked and he turned to stare out of the window, it was one hell of a view. A huge city spread out before him, majestic building marching away into the background. He tore himself away from the view and made his way out of the room.

Zelda and the sage where waiting for him, they both looked tired and where sweating, _"We just finished morning prayers,_" Zelda explained, _"You want some food."_

Link nodded and she went off through another door, leaving him with the sage. _"Where are the others?" _Link asked,

_"Sleeping, they've done there prayers and now there resting. You woke me and Zelda up." _The sage replied, Link apologised quickly and then asked a question that had been troubling him.

_"Last night you said that Ganon was back, How do you know."_

_"We detected his presence, old chap. Me and the Sage of the Water, everyone else can feel it now. He's growing more powerful Link, so we have to pray harder and stay hidden. He'd kill us if he could Link, he wants to kill you nost of all though."_

_"Why?"_

_"You put him in 5,000 years imprisonment Link, you think he liked being stuck in the other realm? No he wants revenge, and he's had 5,000 year to plan it."_

_**Short linking chapter here, more later. The next chapter has GANON!**_


	11. Discovered

_**And I'm back, sorry for the delay, I've been busy with my other stuff, coursework ect. Anyway, on we go.**_

The mans name was Shoguo, and he was president of Japan. In other bodies he had been known as King John, Adolf Hitler and Stalin. His real name was Ganondolf, that ancient malignant sprit that had been killed and sealed away in the dark world hundreds of years ago. His first body was long gone, crumbled into dust by time, but he had managed without it.

It had taken him thousands of years to recover from the fatal stroke of the Master Sword, when he had reawaken from his long slumber he had found himself a shadow, trapped in a dead world, sealed off from the living. He spent an age testing the seals that bound him in that world, trying to escape into the Light world. Finally he had found away, finally he had managed to crumble away enough of the sages power to evoke a little influence on the world.

It was hard, he wasn't strong enough to break the seal completely-only the tri-force could do that-but he could except influence on the outside world. He learnt how to posses a body, how to subdue the soul of the human inside and take control.

His first experiments had been a failure, he had been too weak for proper control and anyway, he kept trying to possess bodies which had strong sprits, ones that where already fully grown. As time passed he realised that his approach only drove his subjects to madness and failure, he had to start smaller. And so he had done, possessing babies and children and working them up to adulthood.

It had taken a long time, but it had been incredible to own a body again, he had just joy-rided them the first few times, started wars, tried to take over the world. But most of all he had learnt about this new world he found himself in. And now his plan was reaching fruitarian.

The last 40 years had been tiresome as his latest body rose to the top of his country, he had had to keep the bodies nose clen, marry a perfectly normal woman and be a generally good person. He had kissed babies, contributed to charitable works, been a politian. But now he was in charge of his country, finally ruling Hyrule and he finally had the opportunity to break free and exact his revenge. And what was 40 years anyway? After 7,000 it just flits by, as though it was nothing.

Yet just when he had been about t achieve what he wanted, just when he had Link and Zelda in his clutches they had escaped. Both of them gone. Well, he couldn't let that stop him, they couldn't have escaped the country and they probably hadn't left the city, in fact he was certain of that face. So that left him the 20 million or so citizens of Tokyo to search through. He had set thousands of civil servants on it, diverting them from there ordinary jobs to search for the boy. If he could find the boy he would find the boy. They had narrowed it down to a small area in the central district of Tokyo and how police where raiding those buildings.

Soon he would be king again.

0o0oo00oo00oo00o0o0o0o0o0o0oo00o

Link looked out of the window of the penthouse apartment, he was accustomed to the view now and could look out with only mild vertigo. This new world still shocked and astonished him, the was so much to learn, so much to see. Like how a microwave worked, how not to burn yourself on an oven and that the Hoover was not a beast that needed to be killed.

He was starting to feel at home here, with this strange new family of academics and persists, each one a misfit from wider society. They where kind and nice, if slightly eccentric and a little wary of him. At the moment they where all asleep and he was the only one in the flat awake.

He turned round and stepped over the butchered remains of the vacuum cleaner, someone should have cleared it up but they really couldn't be bothered and they didn't trust Link to go outside yet. He made his way to the kitchen and looked round, wondering if he dared to attempt to make what Zelda called a 'tostie', it didn't look that complicated, you just took to bits of bread, put it in this metal thing, pressed a button and 5 minutes later you had a 'tostie,'-simple.

It would probably be best to wait till someone woke up to try out the interacts of the tostie maker Link decided, he didn't want to set fire to the penthouse again. He felt lonely though so he made his way over the 'stereo' in the corner. How did you work it? Oh, yes, you pressed that button to make it go louder and that one to make it go quieter.

Link pressed the louder button. Nothing happened. He pressed it again and again and still nothing happened. Then he stabbed randomly at other buttons, one of them must make it work. He hit the one with the sign and suddenly it bared, shaking the Penthouse with it's noise. _"TAKE ME HOME TO THE PARADISE CITY, WHERE THE GRASS IS GREEN AND THE GIRLS ARE PRETTY!" _It yelled, Link swiped at it with his sword to make it shut up and knocked it off the desk, the noise stopped as it smashed into the tiled floor, pieces of plastic scattering across the room.

Link swore and slowly picked up all the pieces, maybe he could put it back together? He slowly began to try and put the thing back together, failing spectacularly.

"_Link?_" A voice from the door. Zeldas. Link slowly turned round to see princess standing in the doorway in her nightgown. Link strategically placed himself between Zelda and the remains of the stereo, shielding it from her view_. "Hi, Zelda."_

_"I heard a noise, what are you doing up anyway Link, it's 6o'clock!" _She took a step forward, _"Oh, Link, not again!"_

_"It attacked me!"_ Link defended himself. A full scale row was about to brake out when there was a knock on the door. They both fell silent.

"Open up! Police!"


	12. Escape

**Guess whos back!**

"Open up! Police!"

Zelda and Link froze. _"Quick! Hide!" _Zelda whispered, while she knew Link was in 'normal' clothing, he still had a sword attached to his belt, and it would be quite obvious that he was the wanted man, all they had to do was look at his hand and ears, or his clothes, Link ran off towards his room,

_"Where?"_

_"The kitchen, there's a empty cupboard, 2 the 3rd on to the right. Hide in there. I'll go and hide your clothes."_ Link nodded and sprinted off to the cupboard, hauling the door shut behind him. It was cramped and small but he hugged his legs against his legs and lay in a small ball, listening to the sounds outside and trying to determine what was happening.

He heard a door swing open, frantic whisperings and another call in that strange foreign language. Then he heard the professors voice, "I'd coming, I'm coming." The sound of a door swinging open, the professor talking with a man who had a harsh voice. Links hand gripped the swords hilt more tightly, the golden rivets drawing blood from the soft Elvin palm.

Then he heard the other sages voice, Zelda, a argument, a scream, protests. Zelda's scream. Link prepared to jump out to protect his princess when he heard her scream out in Hyrulian, _"Link! Stay hidden. They've found me, but you can still remain free. Ganondolf needs both of us to win!"_ There was more scuffles, more screams and Link winced.

Then quiet. Link stayed still knowing the dangers of coming out too soon and he was proved right. More voices, more people entering and leaving the flats, the sounds of strange machines. By this time Links muscles where aching with cramp from being hunched up for so long and he longed for release from his uncomftable prison.

Hour passed and still the commotion went on, footsteps padded the kitchen floor mere meters from where Link hid. Then. The swinging of doors, nearby, kitchen doors. Link could hear the hinges squeaking as one after another they opened and closed, opened and closed. Each opening followed by a call of "Nothing."

The opening and closing came closer and closer, and with each band of the doors Link hand gripped his swords handle closer. The door just to the left of Link opened and light poured through the thin divider, almost blinding Link. He prepared to leap out as soon as the door swung open, he drew the sword,.

The footsteps stopped in front of the door it began to creak open and….Link leapt out. Two men, white clothes. "What the…!" slash. Blood. Shoulder into others shoulder, knocking him off balance, stab. Run, Shouts, screams, blinding light everywhere. Smash into a chair, ground coming up quickly to meet me.

Climb to my feet, the chairs smashed into a man running to stop me and he goes down. His hand reaches up to grab me as I skid round, I swing the sword at it and he quickly falls back. "Jack! He's got a sword." The lights better now, less blinding, and I can see the rest of the room.

There are three or four men In the room, all in varying degrees of shock. One of the quicker ones, a big, white man in his late 20's, was making his way towards Link with a air of menace. Another was running out of the door, calling for help in there barbarous tongue. Link ducked under the big mans grip, evade another two men attempting to grab him and ran out of the door.

Men coming up the stairs, big men, with plenty of weapons and armour. Best not go that was, the other way was up, onto the roof of the big building. Link didn't see much future in going up there either, but it was better than staying where he was or going down.

He ran up the steps, hotly followed by the armed men, they where yelling and shouting at him in the barbaric language that everyone around here seemed to speak. It wasn't hard to guess what they where yelling though-"You! Stop!"

He reached the roof and burst out into the open air, followed by the drumming of the men's footsteps on the metal steps. Frantically he searched for a way off the roof. It had seemed like a god idea to run up before, but now…

There had to a way off this roof, steps maybe? A news helicopter buzzed ahead, frantic camera men filming the scene unfolding below them. The buzzing of the roaters just added to Links worry. What should he do. The men had formed a long, curved line now, trying to surround the boy.

Seeing this Link ran to the edge, looking down on the dizzying drop. A fall here would kill him, that was for certain. Yet he could see no other way out, die now or die later. For that was surely what Ganon would do to him, after torturing him of course. At least it would be quick.

The men had stopped advancing and where now talking frantically. Thousands of meters below Link a hundred thousand face stared upwards, time seemed to slow. Then a man from the group stepped forward, his hand outreached and a smile upon his face. "Now, kid." He said, "Don't jump. It ain't that bad, they'll treat you nice, I promise." Link stared back frantically, something nagging at the corner of his mind.

_"Go away!" _He called back, _"leave me alone."_ The man began talking again as slowly a plan formed in Links mind. He stepped forward as if to grab the mans outstretched hand, but the he reached into his pack, pulling out the Duku leaf. He man looked at him, astonished as Link turned and ran towards the edge of the building.

"What the….! Hey! No! Stop!" But Link was already leaping, arms grasping the leaf, trying to find the air currents. For a second he began to fall and then the currents lifted the leaf up and carried him towards the roof of the nearest building. The men and the watching public just stared, disbelieving as the boy landed on the next roof top, ran across and leapt again, drifting down the main highway. Thus Link made his escape.

**Right, i should be updating regually now.**


	13. Capture

**So much for that idea...**

Escape. It always sounds so easy, especially back when you where the only one who could fly, the only one who could make the sort of jumps that the Duku Leaf enabled him to do. Link flitted from one rooftop to another, making his way slowly and surly away from the pursuit. Land. Run. Jump.

There was one slight problem on the horizon however; he was running out of roof. He needed a roof of lower or equal size to land on and they were becoming harder to find with every minute. More than that the police where catching up, chasing him down as he stopped the try and find an appropriate target-and those helicopters where extremely quick, his sword being repelled by their metal sides wherever they came too close.

And all the time there was the blaring sounds from all his chases, shouting messages at full volume, "Stop! We have you surrounded!" He couldn't make hide nor hare of what they were saying and didn't really want too. The only solution was the keep running.

Then he hit the ground having finally run out of roofs to land on. It was a quiet street, row upon row of suburban houses and Link slipped from the sloped roofs to land with a crack on the floor. Now what? He quickly packed the Duku leaf into his pocket and headed off, vaulting the nearest fence with an ease would be matched by no other man before heading off towards the next and the next. Yet all the time the Helicopters followed, outlining him with their beams.

He'd reached the end of garden as well, finally having run out of fences to jump, and he could hear the sound of Police Sirens closing in. He evaluated his options; he was helmed in by 3 fences, one unjumpable, one which would only lead him to retrace his steps and the other which led to the road. He glanced at the 3rd option, the conservatory of a house in which 4 Japanese people where staring at him, food hanging from suspended forks. If in doubt cause chaos.

And so Link charged towards the house, sword and shield held out front to protect himself from the worst of the glass. It smashed on impact and he was forced to land of the table packed with food, sending it flying over the would be diners. Pandemonium as they screamed and struggled to get away from the madman with the sword who had upset there dinner and as Link yelled the Hyrulian equivalent of sorry back at them. He charged onwards, through the kitchen and crashing through the front door, out into the street

And stopped.

Four police cars where waiting for him, 16 officers of the law pointing various weapons in his direction. He was surrounded from all sides, every movement tracked by the fleet of Helicopters overhead, every one filled with policemen reading to shoot if he so much as shouted a word. Of course Link didn't know this, he didn't know the impossibility of the situation and so he charged, his shield held up in the front to try and deflect the worse of the enemy missiles. The first tranquilisers hit almost instantly, but he still managed to vault the car and slash out wildly at the nearest policemen before finally succumbing to there effects.

Captured.

And at home in his presidential apartment Ganondolf laughed, watching the footage on TV before him. He turned to the nearest one of his subordinates and smiled, "I want to meet them all personally," he ordered, brushing aside complaints about police procedure, "I want to meet them as soon as possible, I believe that they may have important information that I need."


End file.
